Arrow Starling City Protectors
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is my version of the Arrow TV series . For those that want to keep track it is AU after the Suicide Squad episode. And for all of the people that ship Olicity turn back now because it won't happen. For those that want to read this story enjoy. Reviews would be nice. Good or bad I'll take them. Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters affiliated with this work.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets part 1

"My name is Oliver Queen. Five years on a hellish island forged me into a weapon. I've returned but not as the boy who was shipwrecked but to bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. But to do so I can't be the killer I once was. I must be someone else. I must be something else."

* * *

Oliver wearing just a basic long sleeve gray shirt and blue jeans walks down the stairs and into his base. The underground basement has all white reflectors which are installed in an organized way through the area with various metal storage containers.

His black customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow is in a glass case which is opposite of the case that holds his "Arrow" suit. The bow itself is a very functional weapon with a 50-70 lbs draw weight and has a weight of 4.5 lbs. It is also perfect for his fighting style.

The carbon arrows themselves he designed to stop but not kill instead of the aluminum-carbon composite arrows he used to use. Oliver walks down the stairs and past a work station he uses to design his arrows. He stops near the computer station when he sees Diggle sitting there.

Digg looks up saying "You don't have to worry about me going back to work with the Suicide Squad." Oliver asks "Went bad?" Digg looking at Oliver says "Waller was willing to kill everyone in that mansion just to destroy the nerve toxin." Oliver responds "That's Amanda."

Digg asks "You know her?" Oliver looking away just nods and says "A long time ago." Digg can tell from Oliver's tone of voice that he is talking about Lian Yu which he still rarely talks about. He and the rest of their team know a bit more than the general public but only bits of information.

Dig sighs from being tired and says "Well I'm going to head home." Oliver just nods as Digg stands up and asks "Any luck on finding Wilson?" Oliver sighs briefly as he thinks about his once best friend now turned into his worst enemy.

He just glances at Digg before saying "No. He's been planning this for years so he's ahead of me at almost every turn." Digg responds "He can't be that good man." Oliver sitting down in the chair says "I said almost every turn." Digg says "You can't beat him by yourself Oliver."

Oliver responds "I know that. Goodnight and Dig be safe." Diggle nods saying "Night" before he turns around and leaves. Oliver watches his friend walk up the stairs and disappear into the Verdant club. He sighs and knows he is going to need all of his team's help. But truthfully he doesn't want any one of them to be involved with Slade in town.

He knows why his former friend is coming after his friends and family. Shado's death was partially his fault despite the fact that Ivo pulled the trigger. He chose Sara over Shado. He briefly wonders if that why he is currently dating Sara

He cheated on Laurel years ago when he took Sara on the Gambit before it sank. Which he briefly grimaces over that it was sabotaged but Laurel was right when she said he was doing it again. He tried to justify dating Sara in his mind by saying that Laurel was lost with her drugs and alcohol addiction.

But he knows he is lying to himself. The only reason why he even dating Sara is because of being alone for so long and the only relationships he has had since his return ended badly. Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress who became too obsessed in killing her father and McKenna who got caught in the cross fire.

He hasn't seen Helena in over a year. Which he knows that won't last. Him and Sara are more alike from both being on the island and Sara involved with the League of Assassins in Nanda Parbat.

So he knew deep down he doesn't love Sara the way he loves Laurel. Although he told her he was done he knew that would probably get her out of her downward spiral.

And it worked but he pushes mostly all of his emotional thoughts and feelings aside so he can get done what he has to. He's not liking what he's about to do but desperate times call for desperate measures. Oliver rises up out of his chair and walks over the case which holds his suit.

A few minutes later he is standing in his Arrow suit. He's wearing a green leather jacket with a green hood attached over it. He has black gloves on his hands with green pants. A quiver is on his back with the strap running across his chest and has flechettes on his left forearm. He pulls the green domino mask over his eyes before he flips the hood up over his head.

* * *

About one hour later in Starling City's A.G.R.U.S. headquarters. Amanda has her Glock seventeen raised in a shooting position as she carefully opens the door to her office. She sees a guard on the floor and unconscious with a tranquilizer flechette in his neck.

She lowers the gun as she sees a few feet in front of her Oliver is standing there. Oliver turns around but has his mask removed and his hood down. Amanda says "Hello Oliver" who responds with saying the same. With a smirk to her lips asks "You still mad at me?" Oliver responds "You moved down my list."

Amanda asks "So who do you want to kill more than me?" Oliver responds coldly "Slade Wilson." Amanda shakes her head saying "That's not possible. You killed him." Oliver responds "Nothing is impossible when it comes to Slade. And I need your help to find him."

Amanda responds "I may have something." Oliver asks "What?" as Amanda walks to her right before stopping at a computer and sets her gun down on her desk. As she begins typing Oliver turns around and looks at a flat screen TV on the wall.

An image come up on the screen that shows a guy wearing black body armor with wearing a full face mask. The right side is orange with the left side being eyeless and solid black. Oliver asks "Who is he?"

Amanda says "We have him with thirty instances of murder which include fourteen assassinations of public figures. We've been calling him Deathstroke." Oliver realizing who it is says "You might also want to include his real identity as Slade Wilson."

Amanda asks "Are you sure it's him?" Oliver responds "His suit is updated but yea it's him. Same mask to a degree." Amanda says "I guess it's foolish to ask what you're going to do him." Oliver says "I can't fight him alone." Amanda says "I'll see what the Suicide Squad can do."

Oliver turns around and looking at Amanda says "You send them after Deathstroke and he will kill them." Amanda says "That's the purpose of the squad. Besides how is them risking their lives any different from what you do."

Oliver sighs knowing she is right before he says "Just keep one thing in mind. Deadshot and Bronze Tiger are still criminals." Amanda responds "I have got that covered." Oliver asks "Do I even want to know?"

Amanda responds "Bomb implants." Oliver just pulls out the green mask from his pants pocket and puts it on before flipping his hood up. As the Arrow is walking out the door and with his voice disguised by the voice modulator says "Goodnight Amanda."

* * *

As the night is upon the city the Arrow is silently hiding in the shadows of an alley. He watches as three thug's corner a young girl. He has his bow in his left hand as he raises it up before he pulls an arrow out of his quiver.

He nocks it on the bow string. With his right hand he pulls it back and stops near his mouth. He lines the arrow head up with thug #2's side and let's go.

The arrow flies through the air and goes into the thug's side who goes down screaming in pain. The rest of the thugs with the young girl turn and watch as the Arrow steps out of shadows saying "Let the girl go."

The young girl quickly hurries out of the alley as the thugs turn face the Arrow. Thug #3 raises up a revolver which Arrow quickly raises up his bow and nocks another arrow. Just as the thug is getting ready to fire the arrow goes into his right knee and he falls to the ground in pain.

Thug #1 turns around and runs out of the alley as the Arrow begins walking in his direction. The man in the green hood briefly stops near thug #3 before kicking him in his jaw knocking him out. He quickly begins running out of the alley and after the fleeing thug.

A few minutes later Arrow turns around a corner and sees up near a lamp post thug #1 is lying on the ground out cold. He approaches the thug and stops when he sees the man's hands and feet are zip tied. He knows who did this as he turns around and looks at the building.

He shouts "Thanks for the help and try to where something nice tomorrow!" Arrow then turns to his left and takes off running before he once more disappears into the night. However up on the building that was looking down on the street the Batman is standing near the ledge.

The Dark Knight is wearing a dark grey Kevlar suit with a black bat symbol emblazoned on his chest . A dark brown pocket utility belt encircles his waist. He has a black bat like cowl with his hazel eyes that stare through the eye holes.

The cowl itself is a separate piece from his neck which allows him to move his head without moving the rest of his upper torso. He has a long black flowing scalloped cape that reaches his ankles with black boots.

The black gloves that he is wearing are attached to black bracers which have three sharp blades on the sides. The suit is soaked in a top secret formula developed by Lucius Fox which massively increases durability without additional weight and retains full flexibility.

However the suit just like his last one because of the flexible armor makes him more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knives.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city Slade Wilson dressed in a gray suit and tie is sitting in an office. He has black hair with some light gray hair at his temples and a black beard. An eye patch covers his right eye.

Slade knows he still must be patient but he knows that Oliver knows he is now alive. He showed himself to the kid in the living room of his own house which he looked very surprised. Despite hating him he doesn't blame the kid because he would have been as well.

He appeared as a campaign supporter for his Moria's mayor race. Despite the fact he is he is helping Sebastian Blood become mayor.

Sebastian also is the mask wearing Bother Blood who is the leader of a cult that is trying save this city. The cult is known as the Church of Trigon and is using the Mirakuru on people. Some live and some don't.

Slade's been finding great amusement in watching as the kid runs around trying to find him.

He runs his hand over the eye patch where he remembers all too well of how Oliver made him lose his eye. The Mirakuru that flows through his veins increases his endurance, reflexes and strength to superhuman levels with also a healing factor. But it cannot heal missing limbs like his eye.

He knows that he was lucky to survive the serum. Because if you didn't have a sedative you would die. Unless your anger was strong enough on its own which his was. Like he promised Oliver back on Ivo's freighter he was going to make him suffer first before ending him.

* * *

**So there you have the first chapter. How the this story chapter wise will work is like in the comics is when it just increases in issues but there will be each ****individual stories. So there could be like 20 chapters but 7 different stories in the 20 chapters. ****More is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets part 2

**Here is the second chapter. Considering I had done the first two back to back is why I'm posting this a lot quicker than I would have. **

* * *

Later Oliver dressed in his normal cloths walks down the stairs and into his base. As he is walking towards his computer system he stops when he hears what sounds like someone rapidly hitting something. Walking into his training section he sees Roy wearing one of his usual red hoodies and is hitting a punching bag.

But the speed that the young man is hitting the bag is almost too fast for a human which also includes the power of the blows. Oliver watches as Roy increases his blows to the point of where he gives it one finale blow and punches straight through it.

Roy slowly removes his fist and takes deep breaths calming himself. He looks up and is startled when he sees Oliver then asking "What is with you and sneaking up on people?" Oliver just shrugs before asking "How are you coming along?"

Roy responds "Needed to take out my frustration on something that didn't breath." Oliver asks "Thea?" Roy sighs and just responds "Yes." For the next few seconds Roy remembers how he was kidnapped by Bother Blood.

Was being the correct term because he was apparently shot to death by Laurel in order to save the Arrow. He knows probably the only two good things to come out of the Mirakuru serum is the abilities and the fact he is being trained by Oliver.

For him Oliver is his hero and he would do anything to help. Even if it meant death itself. Which he slightly smiles to himself that having the Mirakuru is that it increases the odds against Wilson who has it since the island. Oliver's voice brings him out of his thoughts asking "Hey Roy you ok?"

Roy looks up at Oliver and nods saying "Yea. It's just sometimes I start thinking about memories and other things I rather not." Oliver just silently nods understanding all too well which then Roy says "Well at least you don't have to keep all this from Sara."

Oliver sighs and just turns around which Roy know that means to follow him. He sits down on the training mat which then Roy sits down in front of him. There is a brief few moments of a tense silence before Oliver says "Me and Sara won't last. And you're half wrong."

Roy realizes who he is talking about and just simply asks "Ms. Lance?" Oliver nods which then Roy asks "How have you survived this long without telling Thea or your mom?" Oliver responds "You just have to try to justify that it's to keep them safe."

Roy asks "And's that helps?" Oliver responds "No not really. But just imagine if you never get to speak to them again." Roy briefly looks away saying "Yea I rather not." Oliver says "I live with that every day."

Roy looks back at Oliver asking "Shado?" Oliver grimly responds "Yes." Roy asks "What happened?" Which then Roy realizes he slipped and asked that on accident. After a few seconds of silence with Roy thinking he is not going to talk about it so when he goes say something Oliver speaks.

Oliver says "A man on the island named Ivo was searching for the Mirakuru which he found. And because I got in his way one time to many he made me make an impossible choice. He held Sara and Shado at gunpoint."

Roy putting the pieces together asks "He made you chose?" Oliver responds "And Shado died. Slade who loved her vowed to tear apart my world once he found out my role." Roy asks "You loved her?" Oliver slightly shakes his head saying "I don't suppose I'll ever know. But I know that I did care."

Roy thinks to himself he went crazy as well and without the serum. Roy asks "What happened to Ivo?" The look Oliver gives Roy tells him all he needs to know. The man is dead which he would have probably done the same.

Oliver says "You're a survivor kid. From the streets but still the same." Roy gives a look of why are you calling me that when Oliver answers "It's what Slade used to call me as a sign of respect."

Roy realizes for the first time that Oliver is not going to give up on him no matter what happens. That he has just more than a mentor but a friend. Roy asks "I'm guessing you don't have it anymore?" Oliver says "Yes as an enemy to enemy."

Roy nods which no one knows but he has a Slade of his own however that's a story for another time. Roy says "Thea said she doesn't see you around the mansion much anymore." Oliver sighs saying "Let's just say me and my mom have a disagreement between us about Thea."

Roy raises an eyebrow when he hears her name and Oliver mentally curses at himself for reveling that. Roy worriedly asks "What about Thea?" Oliver responds "Thea is my half-sister." Roy asks "So why is that a problem?" Seeing Oliver's face darken he asks "Oliver who's the father?"

Oliver takes a deep breath before he says "Malcom Merlyn." Roy's jaw drops in shock as he thinks to himself that can't be true. Oliver says "Yes it is. If she found out the truth it would be worse than finding about me."

Roy knows that's true because he knows Thea well enough that she might never recover. Because her real father an ex member of the League of Assassins destroyed a part of the Glades. He used an earthquake machine which Oliver and his team stopped the first device.

But the unknown second device destroyed the east part and killed 503 people which Oliver's mom had a hand in. The press called the whole thing the Undertaking. Thea was able to pull herself out of her mother working with Malcom but this would be different.

Roy grimily says "I'll never tell her." Oliver responds "I know." Roy says "Well I'm heading home. Night." Oliver responds the same before Roy gets up and walks off.

He really doesn't want to stay at Sara's clock tower or here tonight. He knows where he would like to go and knows he probably shouldn't. Besides there just friends.

* * *

About half an hour later Oliver is standing outside the door to Laurel's apartment and pauses before he knocks on the door. A few seconds later the door opens and Laurel is standing there wearing her black pajamas. She sleepily asks "What are you doing here at one o'clock in the morning?"

Oliver pauses for a second before he says "I had no place else to go." Laurel asks "Shouldn't you be with Sara?" Oliver shakes his head saying "I should go. I'm sorry for waking you." He turns around to leave when Laurel says "Oliver wait." He stops and turns around asking "Yes Laurel?"

She says "You came. Which I still don't know why but the least I can do is invite you in." Oliver responds "Thank you" before walking in. Laurel shuts the door behind her as Oliver walks into her living room. Oliver walks over to the couch and grabs a blanket off the arm rest before lying down.

He pulls the blanket over himself saying "Go get some sleep Laurel. And once again thank you." Laurel just gives a tired nod before she turns around and walks to her left. Oliver watches disappear around a corner and into her bed room.

He closes his eyes wondering how much sleep he can get in before the nightmares begin. Which he doesn't get much in as about half an hour later he bolts up off the couch in a cold sweat. Throwing the blanket off as he sits up on the couch and tries to get his breathing under control.

Him being tortured by his former best friend and having the tattoo of a dragon put on his upper left back. The dragon being similar to what Shado had and Slade's words about always carrying her death with him.

Laurel rushes in and stops when she Oliver sitting there. She can see the nightmares fresh on his face and soaked in a cold sweat. Laurel quickly says "Don't move. And I think I still have one of your old shirts."

A few minutes later she walks back in and up to Oliver before she hands him a gray T shirt. Oliver takes the shirt before standing up which he hesitates to remove the one he has on. Laurel seeing the vulnerable look on his face just says "It's ok. I've seen them before."

Oliver removes his current shirt and drops it to the floor. Laurel has seen them before but still blinks in slight shock. She looks at his chest which is covered in both old and fresh scar tissue with a star tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Oliver quickly puts his clean shirt on and goes to turn away knowing that she probably just sees him as damaged. Laurel seeing the look on his face lightly grabs his right arm and says "Oliver its ok. Your still the same to me."

Oliver stops and looks at Laurel with his voice almost sounding broken asks "What do you see me as?" Laurel responds "A good heart. You always have had one." Oliver lowers his head saying "Yea a good heart which killed people. I don't know if I have one left."

Laurel with her left hand gently lifts his face up saying "In case you've forget I've done it too." Oliver responds "Once and in self-defense. I've killed unarmed men in cold blood." Laurel says "In order to survive on that island." Oliver wants to say not just on the island but he can't.

He just doesn't respond for a few seconds before saying "It's not that. It's not just the torture or the killing." Laurel is slightly taken by surprise but not really considering that Oliver barley talks about the island.

Oliver would like to tell her all of it but he can't. And especially not with Slade in town so he says "It's late and I've got a meeting tomorrow." Laurel knows he is avoiding it and she is frustrated but understands at the same time.

Oliver steps back and sits down on the couch as Laurel picks up his shirt off the floor saying "I'm going to try and get some sleep to." Oliver just nods as Laurel turns around and walks off.

* * *

The next afternoon around one o clock Laurel wearing a white T shirt and blue jeans is standing in her living room. She leans against the door frame watching as Oliver is still asleep on her couch. She slightly smiles as it must be from his other late night job.

Yes she knows about Oliver being the Arrow and her sister being the Canary. She has known about Oliver for about two years now. Her mind briefly flashes back to when she was working on the Peter Declan case. With the unofficial and very illegal help of the Arrow.

But anyhow she found herself in a prison riot which when she was being choked to death. And from some reason the vigilante tackled the guy and went close to berserk. He almost beat the guy to death in rage and that's when she saw his eyes.

Later that night she knew she seen those eyes before. Before Oliver went on the Queen's Gambit and was presumed dead for five years he was arrested for assaulting a paparazzi. But only her family and Queens knew what really happened.

Sara and Oliver with her were walking home from an expensive dinner which he paid for when the man came up. Oliver was just willing to walk on by but when the guy tried making a physical move against Laurel he lost it.

He nearly beat the guy to death from rage. Those same protective eyes were the same she saw in the Arrow. She put the pieces and for a while she didn't quite understand how he could be one and the same.

But when she heard Oliver mentioned him being tortured in that polygraph. She understood what would have probably drove him to become a green hooded vigilante. Of course she didn't quite agree with his killing methods but she was never going to betray him.

As far as watching him at times struggle from both identities she has considered telling him. With her sister she has a few vague ideas as well but mainly the only gripe is her codename. She thinks maybe Sara could spice it up a bit. Like adding a little black to it.

She is shaken out of her thoughts when Oliver begins to stir. Oliver slowly sits up and asks "What time is it?" Laurel says "It's after one o clock." He nods and leans back as he wakes up. He knows he normally doesn't sleep this late anymore but last night was fairly busy.

Laurel walks over and sits down beside him asks "Any more nightmares?" Oliver with a small smile to lips says "Surprisingly not so thank you." Laurel smiles and asks "You want to talk about it?" Oliver responds "No" before he gets up saying "I probably need to get going."

Laurel getting to her feet asking "A Queen Consolidated business meeting?" Oliver nods saying "I've got a meeting with the head of another company?"

Laurel asks "Who is it?" Oliver responds "Our old friend Bruce Wayne." Laurel slightly surprised says "I've haven't seen him since Joe Chill's trial and murder in 2005." Oliver says "He's been busy." Laurel wonders if that is some short of code between heroes or something.

Because she's herd about a certain Batman which she wouldn't put it past Bruce. Seeing your parent's murder before your eyes at eight years old would probably do it. Oliver asks "You have an AA meeting today?" Laurel shakes her head saying "No they cancelled it for today."

Oliver thinks about saying something but just says "Well thanks again for letting me stay over." Laurel smiles saying "You welcome. And anytime ok."

Oliver just nods before he turns around and goes to leave. With sound of the closing apartment door behind him he begins to start walking down the hall way.

He just wishes he could tell her because he is sick and tired of all the secrets. But he just can't bring himself to do it. Not now because it's not time yet. Or that's at least what he tells himself to make it easier as he counties to walk.

Meanwhile Laurel leans up against her against her apartment door. She wishes she could bring herself to tell him that she knows but she can't. She hates the secrets that they all have to keep from each other.

* * *

**Well how about that for a second chapter. Good I hope. As you can probably tell I made a massive AU change. Which it always did bug me that Oliver in his hood suit could be standing right in front of her and she's never picked up on it. More coming soon I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets part 3

About an hour later Oliver Queen wearing a suit and tie walks into his office. In the middle of the office is a wooden handcrafted desk with a black leather chair. He has two chairs in front of the desk which the entire desk is facing towards the door.

He sees a man wearing a black suit and tie with being close to his age is sitting in his chair. The man has a full head of black hair which is parted to his right and hazel eyes. Oliver shutting his glass door says "Mr. Wayne." Bruce sitting in his chair smirking asks "Does this belong to you?"

Oliver responds "Yes it does. So out." Bruce just gets up and walks over to Oliver. Oliver shaking Bruce's hand asks "So how have you been?" Bruce responds "Good." Oliver lets go of his hand and walks over to his office window. Bruce turns around and makes his way over to the window.

Oliver says "I figured you would have slept in late." Bruce responds "Are daylight personas are nothing if not irresponsible. That being said I hardly see Queen in the Tabloids anymore." Oliver shrugs saying "I've got a family. You don't."

Bruce nods understanding before Oliver asks "What are doing here? Unofficially?" Bruce with his entire posture changing and becoming single minded focused responds "A human trafficking operation."

Oliver asks "Who's running it?" Bruce says "A man named Andrew Kreisberg is running a network from Starling through Bludhaven and stopping at Gotham." Oliver asks "You have anything else?" Bruce says "Beside the fact that I know a shipment is going to be coming in soon. I've got nothing."

Oliver responds "I'll see if my Bratva contacts have anything." Bruce says nothing as Oliver turns around and walks over to his desk. Pressing down a button on his desk phone he says "Felicity if I have any appointments for the rest of the day cancel them."

He lets off the button before she has a chance to ask why or go on a ramble. Bruce still looking out the window asks "You still have half your shares with Isabel Rochev?" Oliver nods with Bruce says "You need to be the only CEO. Trust me it will help."

Oliver shakes his head saying "Like you are. I'm not that good." Bruce turning around to look at Oliver he says "That's why I've got Lucius Fox to handle the day to day operations." Oliver says "Besides as of now I've got a lot to deal with. Ghosts from my past."

Bruce nods understanding all too well about your past coming back to haunt you. Every time he goes up against the Joker he has to deal with that. Fortunately for Bruce the Joker's main accomplice Harley Quinn was arrested by A.R.G.U.S. but was rejected as a possible member for their Suicide Squad.

Oliver walking to the door asks "I heard that you have gotten quite the enemy list since you've began?" Bruce says "Freeze, Enigma, Two Face and others. Yea I've got quite a list." Oliver opens the door and lets Bruce walk through before he shuts the door.

Walking to his desk he loosens his tie as he prepares to change into his more normal cloths. He briefly remembers when Anatoli Knyazev gave him the captain rank. Which is what the tattoo on his chest means. The rank is the highest position second to only Anatoli himself.

* * *

Around the same time Laurel dressed in a white T-shirt with a pair of green shorts is sitting on her couch and is tying her brunette hair into a pony tail when she hears her door opening. She quickly is on her feet and is moving to her door.

As soon as her door opens she grabs the person's arm and pulls her forward before giving a swift kick to her left knee. The long haired blonde woman on her knees and her right arm pinned behind her back says "Nice going sis."

Laurel instantly realizing its Sara lets go of her arm and helps her to her feet. Laurel shuts her door saying "Sorry I didn't know it was you." Sara taking off her black leather jacket and putting it on a hook on the wall asks "Got attacked way too many times?"

Laurel slightly smiling says "Yea you could say that." Sara looking at her asks "You going for a run?" Laurel nods saying "Yea I need to put in a little extra work to get my body back to its fighting shape. Which considering I've got nothing else to do since I'm unemployed."

Sara says "From your addiction." Laurel nods which then Sara asks "You want some company?" Laurel says "Yea I wouldn't mind some. I think a spare set of my running cloths will fit you." Sara nods which then Laurel decides she has had enough with the secrets.

As Sara turns around Laurel says "I know the truth Canary." Sara stops and turns around with going to say something when Laurel says "I'm not mad at you." The slightly younger sister sighs as she knows there's no way out of this one.

After a few seconds of tense silence Sara asks "How did you figure it out?" Laurel says "Since the day I saw you alive I knew." Sara asks "Yea but how?" Laurel responds "Since I know about Oliver." Sara blinks before asking "And you haven't told him?"

Laurel shakes her head saying "Nope." Sara smiles saying "Ok. Well let me go change." Laurel gets an ideal and says "Hey sis hold up." Sara going to turn around stops and asks "Yea?"

Laurel asks "You're good at free running right?" Sara nods with Laurel says "Well bag your running cloths cause where taking to the roofs." Sara teasingly asks "Can you keep up?" Laurel rolls her eyes with a slight grin on her face says "You're on."

* * *

About two hours later Laurel wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans with running shoes and Sara wearing a similar attire are running across the Glades roof tops. They both land on a roof top near the edge before they both begin running across the roof top and slide under a vent.

Coming up they are both are on their feet and continue to run across the roof until they reach the edge of the roof. Stopping both Laurel and Sara sit down as they have both been free running for the past two hours.

They are sitting near the ledge with their feet dangling over the edge and are not afraid of the height or the fear of slipping. Laurel looks around and sees the view with the cool crisp hair blowing through her hair. The feeling of being this close to falling off and yet no fear excites her.

As she looks around she can see the people in the Glades who are going about their lives and doing their best to survive and then she looks up at the more modern city. With the tall skyscrapers where in certain spots the rich and greedy live.

But also the middle class being people like her are scattered throughout the entire city. The hope of good people living but yet the crime throughout Starling. She wonders is this what Oliver and Sara see when they are up here watching over the city.

Sara goes from looking around the city and takes a quick glance at her sister which recognizes the look. Sara smiles as she knows what Laurel's experiencing and that feeling never really leaves. After a few minutes Laurel with concern asks "Sara do you an idea for know why Oliver showed up at my place and looked like a lost child?"

Sara responds with a cold but slight fear filled voice "Slade Wilson." Laurel turning to her sister asks "Who?" Sara responds "A man who wants for Oliver to suffer complete despair before he kills him." Laurel barely even blinks having long got used to the unexpected when Oliver returned.

And she knows Oliver doing what he does must have ticked off a lot people. So she just asks "Why?" Sara sighs but says "I'll let Oliver tell you himself." Laurel nods understanding but asks "Do you think he ever will?"

Sara responds "Oh he will eventually. He showed up to your apartment didn't he?" Laurel asks "What do you mean by that?" Sara lightly chuckles before saying "Don't you get it he still loves you." Laurel looking at her sister says "But he's dating you."

Sara responds "It won't last. Were too much the same in our shared past for it to ever work forever." Laurel curiously asks "Shared?" Sara sighs as she is maybe more than Oliver not comfortable about her dark past so she just says "We were both on the island."

Laurel has a small bit of anger in her as she says "He told me you died when the boat went down." Sara briefly raises up her hand and says "Don't blame him Laurel. The island is named Mandarin for purgatory but it's more like hell." Laurel calms herself down and says "He had five years of it."

Sara just nods as she blocks out her own memories of the place. Laurel says "Ok moving to a different topic. I'm assuming you still know how to ride a motorcycle." Sara says "Your joking right. I do it almost every night. Which now that you mention it how about we go steal some from a few bikers."

Laurel lightly chuckles and says "Same old Sara. Always wanting to take things that didn't belong to her." Sara responds "Yea. I was kind of a different version of Oliver wasn't I. I just couldn't stay out of trouble." Laurel says "I don't think that's changed. Except now you're playing with guys with guns."

Sara says "Yea maybe your right." After a few seconds of a peaceful silence Laurel says "Since you are more in his world than me maybe you can help with him not viewing himself as a killer."

Sara slightly lowers her head for a second before she brings it back up and says dryly "It won't help." Laurel asks "And why is that?" Sara says "Because I'm an ex member of the League of Assassins." Laurel looking at Sara says "Doesn't mean you can't try."

She doesn't even bother to look at Laurel and can't even believe she is telling her this. Sara says with regret in her voice says "When I used to be one of them. I was sent to Guyana for a local diplomat. And I slit his throat in his bed. Where his kids found his body in the morning."

Laurel carefully puts her arms around her sister and says "Sara look at me." Sara slowly lifts her head up and looks at Laurel who says "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Oliver. You did what you had to survive." Sara goes to speak when Laurel says "Leave the past in the past. You're forgiven."

Sara asks "How can you even forgive me after all of this? From the Gambit to everything?" Laurel with a smile says "Because that's who I've always been." Sara nods and then asks "How much do you have to work on your fighting skills?" Laurel says "None really. It's just getting rid of the after drug effects that slowed me down."

Sara having an idea smiles with Laurel asking "Why do you have that look on your face?" Sara says "How about you and me go sparring." Laurel removing her arms from around her sister asks "Ok. Where?" Sara responds "Oliver's base under the Verdant." Laurel shakes her head saying "Sis isn't that a little too risky."

Sara with a mischievous grin on her face asks "Common where is that sister that liked to live a little on the edge Dinah?" Laurel looks at Sara when she calls her by her first name before she breaks into a full out grin. Sara smirks knowing she's got her.

* * *

**First I have to thank all those that have reviewed so far. It means a lot. Now on to Laurel telling her sister that she knew. Your p****robably not going to see that on the show. And to clear up a few things Laurel when she was growing up did some free running as a hobby with also riding a motorcycle. Now the bigger question is where did she learn the fighting skill to possibly go toe to toe with Sara.**


	4. Chapter 4 Special: First time

**Thank you all for your reviews. This is a different chapter from the stories so far. You'll see and Slade has both of his eyes. **

* * *

Oliver has his hair reaching almost to his shoulders and is wearing a soldier's uniform. The night has fallen by the time he found enough courage to make back to Fryer's camp. As he is walking into the camp which he destroyed with a missile his mind wanders back for the past year.

It all started when the Gambit went down with his dad, another man and himself making it to a life raft. His dad shooting the other man and then himself so Oliver could survive. Ending up on this island and meeting Yao Fei who was the reason he stayed alive for the months.

Yao Fei taught him how to survive which then he later was caught by soldiers. Which when he would not give their leader Edward Fyers Yao Fei's location he was tortured. It lasted for some hours until he was rescued by Yao Fei.

That was the first serious pain he ever had to experience. Later meeting Slade Wilson an ASIS agent to get Yao Fei off the island and stop Fyers. Being trained in hand to hand combat under Slade and later saving a young woman named Shado.

Shado tried to teach him the basics in archery and so far has very limited success. Getting once again captured by Fyers's and discovering he wanted to use Yao Fei as a scapegoat for his plot to shoot a passenger plane out of the sky.

Which Fyers killed him once he had no more use for him. Oliver and Shado reprogramed the coordinates of his missile and used to blow up this very camp.

He shakes himself from his thoughts as he walks through the destroyed camp. The possible dead soldier's bodies don't bother him as he's used to death by now.

He spots a dirt covered case a few feet away from him. Oliver walks over to it and kicks the lid off where he sees it's the bow that Yao Fei used to carry. Picking up the bow and nocking an arrow he hears a gruff chuckle.

Turning around he sees some feet in front of him Slade leaning on some crates while saying "Figures you couldn't save the day without making a mess." Oliver just nods before realizing something and asks "Where's Shado?" Slade responds "I thought she was with you."

A male voice behind then says "Actually she's with me." Oliver turns around and sees several feet away from him is Fyers standing there with a gun aimed at Shado's head. Oliver along with Slade take a few steps forward.

Oliver knows for some reason he's angry like he was with the paparazzi. Slade shouts "Let her go. It's over Fryers" before he drops to the ground in pain from his gunshot wound in his leg. Oliver knows he has to deal with Fyers first before he helps his best friend.

Oliver raises up the bow and pulls the arrow back to his mouth while saying "Let her go." Fyers says "Amazing! A two year plan undone by a shipwrecked playboy. When we first met you wanted nothing more than to leave this island."

Oliver counties to glare at Fyers who says "I can call in a rescue ship. Tell me Mr. Queen are you prepared to sacrifice your freedom for her? Can you even kill me?" Oliver realizes he's right and he's never killed anyone before.

He's came close but he doesn't know if he wants to change forever. Even if he wanted to he's never even hit his target before. Fyers shoves Shado who gives him a reassuring nod. Oliver lets the arrow lose which goes through Fyers's neck.

Oliver watches as the man drops to the ground dead and he lowers his bow a changed man forever. Oliver just responds "Guess so" because if there was any trace of the dumb kid that remained he's gone. Oliver drops the bow to the ground and helps Slade to his feet.

With his left arm around Oliver's shoulders he says "Good job kid." Oliver nods and as he looks between Shado and Slade his lips form into a smile. As he's smiling he knows that with three of them they can survive anything together. But his smile quickly fades as the truth sinks in.

That this island Lian Yu has changed him forever. He knows once he makes it back he's going to be a changed man

* * *

**Interesting. I will probably do a special chapter like this every now and again. Which I will look at moments from the show and some of my own ideas. The next chapter we will get back on track to the main story. Oh and spoilers the next special chapter will focus on Laurel. **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets part 4

About an hour later Oliver dressed in a gray T-shirt and blue jeans with being followed by Diggle and Felicity walk down the stairs of his base. Oliver hears the sounds of two people sparring with the sticks. He knows it is probably Sara and Roy training but he hears the sound of a grunt come from a woman's voice.

A voice he knows all too well and he hopes he's wrong. They stop walking when they see Oliver make a sharp turn and head to the training section. Diggle briefly raises up his left hand to tell Felicity to stop moving and thinking the worst quickly draws his handgun from his back belt holster.

Diggle quickly is behind Oliver but lets him go first despite the fact is he would go first to protect his brother in arms he knows Oliver would want to go first considering he is more dangerous.

So when they made their way up to where the training mats are he was not expecting this. Sara and Laurel are both dressed in work out cloths which consists of short sleeve shirts and shorts are fighting.

Besides the fact is Laurel Lance was in the base was the fact that she was winning. Where in the world did she learn the skill required to go toe to toe with a league member.

Laurel blocks an attack from above before she gives Sara a kick to the stomach who responds with hitting her in mouth. Laurel ignores the pain and responds by hitting Sara in the right rib cage who then blocks another side strike but when she tries to go for the face Laurel blocks it with the stick in her left hand.

Laurel quickly side steps behind her and delivers quick blows to her back before Sara spins around and goes for a left hand punch while separately coming in from the side.

Laurel in an instant blocks the side strike while at the same time let's go of the stick in her left hand and grabs her forearm. Laurel twists her arm enough to cause momentary pain allowing her to give a flat hand strike under the jaw before giving a quick kick to Sara's left angle with her right foot.

Sara drops to the ground face front and then lies there for a few seconds catching her breath.

Laurel slightly sweaty helps her sister to her feet who runs a hair through her blonde hair and with pride in her voice says "Good job sis." Laurel responds "Yea you to" then turns to face Oliver and with a smile to her lips says "About time you got here."

Oliver has been standing there for the last few minutes watching as Laurel and Sara with a million different thoughts running through his mind. He quietly says "Digg would you give us a moment alone."

Digg holsters his weapon which is hidden behind his suit jacket as the African American turns around and walks off. Oliver turns and looks at Sara asking "What were you thinking?" Laurel has to stop herself from chuckling at Oliver who can be so predictable at times.

Before Sara can responds Laurel looking at Oliver says "Before you stick an arrow through my sister. I told her." He turns and looks at Laurel with trying to keep his blood pressure from rising on how she currently looks.

Oliver asks the first one that comes to his mind "How long have you known?" Laurel looking directly in his eyes "Since the Declan case." Oliver despite the situation rolls his eyes at it because he knows what gave him away. Sara looking between the both of them asks "What was the Declan case?"

Laurel looking at Sara says "Long story short I was in Iron Heights prison riot. And well you remember the paparazzi incident." Sara nods in understanding all too well. She remembered how she was frozen in shock when the Oliver who would not even hurt a fly went ballistic on a man.

Oliver running a hand through his short cut dirty blonde hair asks "Ok how about you tell me how you can fight?" Laurel deciding to not tell him the horrible details about all of it.

Looking down at floor as she says "Some weeks after the Gambit sunk I began learned how to fight from a man named Ted Grant. Who eventually had me train under Richard Dragon as well." Oliver can tell from her body language there is a lot more to it. A lot more pain over what happened in those five years than she wants to talk about.

Like having an off and on relationship with Tommy Merlyn his best friend. Tommy being the reason he doesn't kill anymore after he died in the undertaking by trying to save Laurel.

After he returned Tommy and her began dating but it eventally fell out about May of the next year because Tommy knew his secret. Tommy called him a murder to almost the very end but Tommy figured if Laurel knew she would have chosen him instead.

Which as the truth sinks in that she knew but still dated Tommy. How it could have been different if they only told each other but there's no take backs. He knows it it's best not focus on the past and everything he did wrong.

Oliver knows there is a lot more they need to talk about but he has to work on stopping Kreisberg. He nods before turning around and while he is walking off he says "You coming." Laurel just takes a quick glance at Sara before they follow behind him.

Diggle looks up from talking with Felicity who is sitting at the computer station. They both watch as Oliver walks from around corner and up near them. Felicity can tell from the look on Oliver's face she should keep quite.

Digg is looking between all four of them and is slightly worried but more amused by the whole situation. Leave it to Oliver to get himself into a possible mess like this.

Oliver says "My Bratva contacts said that the shipment is coming in tonight at the docks. Look up a freighter called the Amell." Felicity begins typing as she hacks into a few databases. After a few seconds and not breaking her typing speed says "It's coming in around nine o'clock tonight. At pier fifty two."

Oliver responds "Will be there. And send Bruce an e-mail." Oliver walks over to the table on the left side of the computer station and removes his shirt.

Laurel doesn't gasp this time when she sees the scars and burn tissue on his back with the dragon tattoo on his upper left back.

Oliver drops his shirt on the table as he turns around and says "I want to see how you fight" before walking off to the training section. Laurel glances around to see none of their faces at the least bit surprised that Oliver just took his shirt off.

Or the fact is that not one of them seems to be bothered by it. Diggle looking at Laurel says "You get used to it." Laurel shakes herself from her thoughts and proceeds to follow him.

* * *

For the remainder of the day Oliver and Laurel trained along with eventually Digg and Sara joining in. It didn't surprise how well Diggle despite just being ex Special Forces could keep up with Oliver. She was surprised in a way of how Oliver took the time of helping Roy in his training.

Never once got aggravated when he missed and just kept telling him to try again. She was slightly surprised by the respect that Roy had for Oliver which she briefly asked why Oliver called him "Kid." Roy just responded Oliver's would probably tell her later.

Which she probably less surprised and happy to see of how much Oliver was relaxed around his team. It was no surprise however that Oliver or Sara never really mentioned the island. She could hardly blame the both of them.

Eventually around six thirty pm all of them besides Roy went out to Belly Burger to eat. Which then while they were leaving Oliver told his team to get some rest before regrouping around eight thirty pm.

He even told her she could come back around to watch from Felicity's angle of being an information broker but she declined saying she had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Around seven o clock Oliver and Sara are walking through a secluded of Starling Park. Oliver and Sara stop when they come under an oak tree. Oliver lefts go of Sara's hand and goes to speak when Sara says "It's ok Ollie I know what you're going to say."

Oliver looking down at the ground and with regret in his voice "I'm sorry." Sara puts her hand on Oliver's cheek saying "It's not your fault ok. You love her more than anyone else." Oliver looking at her just nods knowing that both of them are not the best at expressing their emotions.

Oliver goes to walk off when Sara grabs his arm and applying a nerve pinch on the inside of his elbow. As Oliver slightly winces in pain as Sara with a threating tone says "You hurt her this time and I'll kill you." Oliver nods understanding so Sara releases her grip.

He once gave the same threat to Tommy but unlike him she probably would kill him. As he walks off he says "I'll meet you back at the base or in the field." Sara eyes widen in surprise as she asking "You're not going to see Laurel?" Oliver almost vanishing from her sight responds "Not tonight."

* * *

**Thank you all for reviews. Well I bet you weren't expecting that to happen or maybe you where. Well I fun writing this. There is more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets part 5

**First thank you all that have reviewed. It means a lot to me. Sorry for taking so long on the updates. Now this is the finale part of Secrets story line. More to come.**

* * *

Just before nine o clock the night has fallen as Batman is standing near a roof top ledge and is looking at something through a pair of binoculars. Hearing movement behind him he says "You're late." Arrow walks up near him asking "Is Kreisberg there?" Batman just responds with a simple "Uh-huh."

Behind them Sara now in her Canary suit steps out of the shadows. The suit consists of a black one-piece bustier with a black leather jacket, pants and boots. She has a domino mask over her eyes. Batman pockets his binoculars and turning to Arrow says "Your city. Your lead."

* * *

Kreisberg steps out of the left passenger side of a black limousine and walks over to where about six teen of his thugs are standing. Kreisberg says "Well what are you waiting for. Go open the box." Just then one of thugs says "Look up there."

Kreisberg turns around and sees several feet up head where the shipping container is. The Arrow is standing up on top of the shipping container with his bow raised and an arrow nocked. He says "You have failed this city" just before he turns to his left and lets the arrow lose.

The arrow goes into the limousine's left tire rendering it flat. Batman and the Canary walk out from the shadows and step in front of the shipping container. Just as Kreisberg is turning around and running away Batman pulls out three batarangs.

The thugs all having knives, baseball bats and beer bottles began charging towards the masked heroes. The Arrow drops down from container and raises up his bow with nocking an arrow. Batman throws his batarangs which hit a few of them before him and Canary run towards them.

The fight last for some minutes as Batman, Canary and Arrow fight the thugs. Canary combines her attacks with her bow staff as Batman relies mostly his fighting skill. Arrow takes out some of them with arrows before they eventally get to close and he changes to using his fighting skill.

Arrow rolls back and fires arrow at the thug's chest who drops to the ground. A thug tries to a swing with a beer bottle at Batman who grabs his arm and twists it. As the thug screams out in pain of the broken arm the Dark Knight gives a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

The thug drops to the ground out cold and Batman turns to see Canary fighting. Canary side steps the thug punch and hits him on the side temple with her staff. The thug slums to the ground and Batman a few feet in front of the container pulls out a batarang.

His eyes narrow as he throws the batarang which cuts through the chain that holds the lock in place on the container before imbedding itself in the metal door.

Arrow looking at Canary says "Get the doors open and Knight your with me." In one quick motion her bow staff collapses into a small stick which she puts in her right side leg holster. Running up to the container she opens the heavy doors which have about twenty-five young woman inside.

* * *

Kreisberg with sweat dripping down his far head and is terrified to the bone as he is running with stacks of shipping containers on both sides of him. Turning around a corner he stops when he sees Batman standing in front of him. He quickly turns around only to have a flechette thrown into his right knee.

Falling to the ground the Arrow walks over to him and picks him up by his shirt. Shoving him against a container's wall Arrow grabs him by the collar of shirt and says "You're going to turn yourself in for your slave trafficking. Clear."

Kreisberg just nods which Arrow then let's go of the man before punching him in the jaw. Batman taping his right ear comm-link saying "Oracle contact Officer Lance and let him know we've got a present for him."

Letting off his comm-link he looks at Arrow who asks "Oracle?" Batman responds "Figured it was better than calling her by her real name." Arrow just briefly nods knowing that there talking about Felicity. Batman hearing foot steps behind him turns and sees nothing.

He knows it's probably just his nerves which he turns back and sees that Arrow is gone. Batman pulling the grapnel gun out of his utility belt says "So that's what that feels like." He fires his grapnel up into the air and is quickly pulled into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The next morning Bruce walks into Oliver's office who is sitting at his desk. Oliver writing something on a sheet of paper looks up. Bruce walks over to the window which then Oliver gets up and walks over. Bruce says "I got your call. What did you want to see me about?" Oliver pulls a small vial of red blood out of his left pants pocket and hands it to Bruce. He briefly looks down at vial in his hand before he pockets it.

Looking at Oliver he asks "Is that what I think it is?" Oliver responds "I need you to isolate the serum in his blood and create an antidote." Bruce asks "Don't you have a Applied Sciences division?" Oliver says "With Slade Wilson watching my every move I can't have this be created locally."

Bruce says "You know my Applied Sciences division has been shut down for nine years." Oliver responds "Well I know Lucius and you unofficially reopened it. Considering that's where you get some of your tech from." Bruce nods saying "Ok I'll see what I can do."

Oliver responds "Thanks." Bruce looking out the window responds "Just one more question. Why me?" Oliver says "Because Barry is still in a coma." Bruce asks curiously "Who?" Oliver responds "You heard of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion in Central City three months ago."

Bruce says "In early December of last year." Oliver says "A CSI assistant named Barry Allen who briefly helped my team when we went up against Cyrus Gold who Brother Blood injected with the Mirakuru."

Bruce asks "You stopped Gold?" Oliver says "I killed him. I also destroyed the equipment need to make more super humans." Bruce says "And how does this explain what happen to Allen."

Oliver says "When he went back to Central City he got struck by lightning and apparently landed in some chemicals." Bruce thinks over the facts for few a seconds before coming to conclusion.

Bruce says "The explosion sent a huge shockwave into the clouds and throughout the entire city. So if he got struck by lightning that had accelerated particles in it. Along with the unknown mixture of chemicals makes it hard to tell what that will do to him."

Oliver says "Well if he ever wakes up we'll see." Bruce turns facing Oliver and extends his right hand who shakes it with quick nod to Bruce who does the same. Bruce turns around and walks out of the office.

Turning his attention to looking back out the window Oliver thinks about going to see Laurel but she is going to get her job back at the attorney's office. She called Felicity about an hour earlier and told her to look up Kate Spencer.

Oliver figured out very quickly what she was going to do. Laurel was going to use buried dirt to blackmail Kate to get her job back. He knows there is a dark and harder side of her that came from the Gambit sinking.

He's not too sure if he approves but knows she's getting her life together. And he knows better than anyone how the legal system of this city or any one works. Sometimes you have to do something "wrong" in order to do something good.

Oliver knows she is done with any addiction problems because when Laurel sets her mind to something she does it one hundred percent. He still has barely any clue to what happened to her during those five years when she trained.

There's a lot they need to talk about but he knows there both busy. He just hopes he doesn't run out of time. Oliver turns around and walks back to his desk. He's got some company work to deal with.

* * *

Later around six o clock with the night already fallen Oliver is wearing just a pair of blue jeans with boots as he is climbing up a rope in the training section. Having climbed his way several feet up the rope he swings in the air before letting go of the rope.

He falls about seven feet through the air before bracing himself as he lands on his feet. Wiping the sweat from his face as he has been doing his solitary work out for the past five hours. Oliver walks over to the computer section where Felicity is currently working.

He glances over to where he designs his arrows to see Diggle sitting there and cleaning his gun. Turning his attention back to the computers he asks "So where are we with Justin Claybourne?" Felicity responds "He should be getting home right about now."

Oliver says "He raises up his rent and then when winter comes he shuts the heat off. It's long over do I had a conversation with him."

Oliver isn't following his father's list anymore since the Undertaking but that doesn't mean he's giving the criminals on it a free pass.

He's honoring both his father's last wish to right his wrongs and Tommy's memory. Oliver hearing rapid footsteps turns to see Roy running down the stairs. Roy quickly walks up near Oliver who notices blood on his lip asks "What happened?"

Roy says "I was walking Thea to her car when this man wearing a orange and black mask attacked us. He took me out with one swift hit and there's only one man I know that can do that."

Oliver clenching his fists in anger says "Slade. And he's kidnapped Thea."


	7. Chapter 7: Purgatory part 1

**Thank you all for your reviews. And with out wasting anymore time let's begin.**

* * *

Oliver stands there for a second as he lets the rage run through him and then buries it to keep a clear head. He thinks if Slade took Thea then he could have taken Laurel as well.

Laurel and him haven't even had a chance yet to really talk about where they stand as restarting their relationship. Just then Felicity's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

Oliver looking at Felicity asking "What did you say?" Felicity taking a brief glance at one of the monitors says "You might want to go to Queen Consolidated." Roy responds "At six o clock. It better be something very damn important." Oliver grimly says "It is."

* * *

Her eyes slowly open and she feels herself dangling in the air. Laurel looking up sees her arms tied above her by a chain with her feet being a few inches off the cement floor. She's been kidnapped enough times to not panic.

Glancing around she can tell she's in an abandoned warehouse. Hearing a motion to her right she turns and sees Thea tied to a chair with duct tape covering her mouth. Laurel can see the fear in her eyes and just gives her a reassuring nod.

Feeling a drop of water on her head she looks up and sees from the pipe that the chain is wrapped around is lose. She knows she may just have to recuse Thea and herself. That's fine with her.

She looks up head and sees several feet in front of her a steel door opening. It's no surprise when Slade Wilson comes walking through the door with two goons following behind him.

Slade walks up to Laurel and sees an almost blank face expression with no fear in her eyes. Slade smirks while saying "Impressive Laurel. There seems to be even more to you than the kid let on." Laurel remains silent as Slade gives her one last glance before moving over to Thea.

Slade looks down at Thea who is clearly terrified when he says "I know your brother hasn't told you yet. Your Malcom Merlyn's daughter." Laurel asks "Do you really expect her to believe you?"

He pulls a slip of paper from the inside of his suit jacket and drops it in Thea's lap. Thea reads the slip which shows her DNA matching perfectly with Malcom's. Slade smiles as tears start running down her face and he says "There is something else he's not telling you."

Laurel she knows his claim about Thea's parentage is true from her reaction. When he whispers something in Thea's ear Laurel knows what it is. Slade just told the younger Merlyn how Oliver spends his nights.

The one eyed man walks back over to Laurel. Slade facing the two thugs he says "Make it hurt but don't kill her." The men nod before Slade straightens his black tie and walks out.

As the door shuts one of the thugs raises up a combat knife in his right hand. Laurel knows what they are going to do and she knows it's going to hurt. The closest of something like this was happening when Barton Mathis aka Dollmaker kidnapped her.

She remembers when Oliver said he survived because of her. Laurel knows she's going to have to do the same. The man steps closer and Laurel lets out a small scream as he cuts across her stomach.

* * *

In an unknown location Slade is standing in a room which has several guns, knives, explosives and ammo scattered throughout. He is wearing a black suit with flexible armor plates woven through out. He has a sword in a sheath on his back and a handgun in a holster on his right hip.

Two knifes that are in sheaths are strapped on the back of his belt. Slade picks up a full face a metal helmet and puts it on. The right side is orange with the left side being solid black and eyeless.

To his enemies he is no longer Slade Wilson but is now in the suit of something else. The something else being one word which is Deathstroke.

* * *

Oliver wearing a suit and tie appearance opens the glass door for his office and walks inside. He sees sitting at his desk is Isabel who is working on a lap top. Letting the door shut behind him as he asks "What have you done Isabel?"

Isabel looks up from the lap top and walks over to Oliver. Isabel says "You were so busy at night that you over looked certain things."

Oliver with venom in his voice says "Like how you just made yourself the only CEO of Queen Consolidated." Isabel with a smile to her lips says "The sins of Robert Queen are your sins."

Oliver realizing something says "You're working for Slade." Isabel shakes her head saying "Working with him. His financial backing would not have been possible without Stellmoor International which I created."

Oliver knows Slade told her about what he does at night and whatever his dad did or she thought he did was enough for her to hate him.

Knowing that Slade has Thea he looks back up at Isabel asking "Where is my sister?" Isabel kicks him in the stomach before giving him a quick punch to his jaw. She goes to punch Oliver again who ducks and kicks her left knee which sends her to the ground.

Grabbing ahold of the desk she tries to pull herself up only for Oliver to grab her head and bash it against the desk. Slumping back to the ground Oliver puts his right foot on her throat.

Oliver with anger in his voice says "You will tell me where my sister is or I will break your neck." Isabel in pain says "He's holding her at a warehouse just outside the city limits called Tosca Cartage."

Oliver keeping his foot in place asks "How do I know you're not lying?" Isabel responds in slight pain "You know him better than anyone. You decide and he wants you to go alone." Oliver thinks about it for a second and removes his foot. He lets the door slam behind him.

* * *

At the warehouse Laurel her body is in pain as she tiredly lifts her head up. She is bleeding from her chest and her back along with her legs. They put a tattoo on her back.

As they have cut into her for the past hour and she briefly glances up at the flickering celling lights. One of thugs in front of her holding a combat knife asks "So Ms. Lance you want some more?" She just smirks as her entire body posture changes from being limp and tried to the complete opposite.

Laurel kicks the surprised thug in front of her which sends him stumbling to the ground before she quickly pulls herself up the chain. A few feet up off the ground and having her body fuelled by an adrenalin rush Laurel begins to pull on the chain.

The pipe begins to come lose under the pressure and around a minute it finally breaks. A grunt escapes from her lips as she hits the hard cement floor but is quickly up on her feet despite the pain. The chain falls from being around her arms just as the thug closest to her makes his move.

Laurel swiftly kicks his feet out of underneath of him which sends him to the ground hard. She calmly steps over the unconscious thug and up near the second thug that is getting up off the floor.

The thug with a combat knife in his right hand lunges at Laurel. She quickly grabs ahold of his right forearm and twists it causing him to drop the knife before elbowing him in the eye. Laurel using her left arm puts the thug in a choke hold.

He tries to forcefully pull her arm off of him but can't. After a few strenuous minutes the thug slips into unconsciousness which then Laurel removes her arm and lets him drop to the floor.

Picking the knife off of the floor Laurel walks over to where Thea is tied to the chair. Laurel cuts through the rope that has her hands and feet tied to the chair before carefully removing the duct tape from her mouth.

Thea wants to hug but can tell from the injuries she has its better she doesn't. Laurel hearing the door opens immediately turns around to deal with a possible threat but sees the Arrow coming through.

It's all blur of what happens next as she can feel her body give out and the Arrow catching her in his arms. She gently touches his face and softly says "It's not your fault" before passing out.

* * *

**Ok having Laurel tortured I bet you weren't expecting that. But she did free herself and took out the thugs. I was reading Green Arrow Long Bow Hunters awhile back and the same thing happened. I figured it would work for my story. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Special: Abandoned

**First thank you all for your reviews. Now here is another "special" chapter. **

* * *

She tiredly makes her way up to the bridge railing. Laurel knows it's been a week since she's been living on the streets. A week since she broke. Two months ago she had got the news that the Queen's Gambit sunk which took Oliver and Sara with it.

Their betrayal hurt but their deaths hurt even worse. She went about getting ready for law school and tried to go about life like normal. As life around her became worse. Her dad starting to drink heavily and her mom planning on leaving.

She briefly thinks about when she slept with Tommy a few times. It was nothing more than needing comfort. Then a week ago she broke when she realized Oliver wasn't coming back. So she just ran away to the streets and now she's tired of trying to survive.

Laurel with her heavy dark circles around her eyes looks up into the morning sun that is rising in the sky. She knows she's going to being seeing Sara and Oliver soon. Gripping ahold of the railing she jumps over. Her body hits the water and slowly goes under.

She doesn't fight it as she lets the darkness of the water consume her.

* * *

Laurel's eyes slowly open and she begins to look around. She's in a small room with the walls being a light orange with a decent size window which lets a good amount of natural sun light in.

Looking to her right she sees a wooden door and she knows there is a bed underneath her. Laying her head back down a few minutes later she sees the door opening. A man walks in and shuts the door behind him before he walks over to the bed. He sits down in the wooden chair next to the bed.

He's about six foot in height and has good physical appearance with a full head of grey hair. Looking down at Laurel he asks "How are you feeling?" Looking the man in the eyes she angrily asks "Why did you save me?"

The man seams to ignore the question and says "My name is Ted Grant." Laurel sighs and thinks she's not going to get an answer. Ted smiles at her reaction and says "Because suicide is not why we are here."

Laurel just doesn't respond because she knows it true. Ted says "Sometimes we hit a hard place in our lives so we can rebuild. Rise phoenix like from the ashes." She nods tiredly before saying "My name is Dinah Laurel Lance."

Ted says "Pleasure to meet you Dinah." Laurel gives him a hard glance and says "Most people call me Laurel." Ted chuckles and says "I'm not even going to try to pronounce that." Laurel goes to say something but declines. After a few seconds of silence Laurel asks "Do you even know who I am?"

Ted responds "If you're asking if I watch the news I do. So yes I know who you are but I don't care." Laurel grimly smirks while saying "You know this the first time I've met someone that hasn't said I'm sorry."

Ted says "I've never wanted people's pity because I have found little use for it. Death is a part of life just as life is a part of death." Laurel asks "Do you have a story for everything Mr. Grant." Ted with a slight chuckle responds "Just about."

The man in a serious tone says "I can help you move past your pain. I can teach you how to focus and control your anger." Laurel curiously looking at Grant asks "How?" Ted responds "Fighting." She can tell from his tone voice that he's not talking about basic self-defense classes either.

Ted gets up from chair and walks over towards the door. Stopping at the door he turns and says "Think about it." Laurel looking at Ted says "Will do and thank you." Ted just nods before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

**Laurel has had it rough in these past two chapters. Both past and present. With this chapter I wanted to show how much of a dark place Laurel was in during those five years. The next chapter will be back in the present. Let me know what you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's note

**Hey guys. First off thank you all for the reviews. Sorry it's been awhile but I've got some news. Why I haven't updated in a while is because I've lost inspiration for this story. Don't worry I'm not going over to Olicity.**

**But one of the main reasons why is realized is on what my original idea for this story was that is not Oliver and Laurel getting together wasn't one of them but I like my clean slate at times. I realized I did not have that on this one like I wanted to.**

**Also through writing this story I realized where I had gone wrong in how I write. Yea I can write good romance scenes but they're not my strong suit. Writing more mystery, suspense, action or are just plain interesting are my strong points.**

**So I already have begun working on the first chapter of my next story. It should be up in a few weeks. With that being said I don't know if it is going to be an Oliver and Laurel story. Truthfully I don't even know because any more I'm very neutral on parings.**

**Now on to this story I will probably be taking in down in a few days. So once again in has gave me good experience in writing Arrow and thank you all for the reviews. See you guys soon.**


End file.
